


Thug In My Life

by Follevolo



Series: Give me a song and I'll give you a drabble! [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, gallavich prompts, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Is that an hickey? – Mandy exclaimed abruptly, pointing Ian’s neck with a giggle. Ian’s face colored up just a little, and he desperately forced himself not to turn around to look at Mickey’s reaction. He had told him to be careful, damn it.<br/>He tried to act casual about it, raising his shoulders and smiling mischievously at Mandy. But she wasn’t taking any of it, obviously.<br/>- It’s that guy you talked me about? – she pushed him – the one you don’t know if he loves you or hates you but you are so into it you don’t give a shit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thug In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a song and I'll write a drabble while listening to it - letting it inspire me.   
> Thug In My Life by Rihanna (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP9wZ5qd6mg)

When Ian raised his gaze from behind the counter, his eyes lit up at the sight of Mandy entering the Kash and Grab. He couldn’t help but send a quick look to the other Milkovich, who was lazily reading a magazine next to him.

\- Hey, sunshines! – she greeted the both of them happily, leaning over to peck Ian on the cheek; she was about to do the same with Mickey, but he shoved her away with a scoff.

\- Fuck off, bitch!

Mandy and Ian exchanged the same exasperated look: “Asshole” they simply said as one voice, laughing lightly at Mickey, who was rolling his eyes, grumping some insult between his teeth. He hated when Ian and Mandy were together: they were so unbearably cute and sweet and just – ugh – happy. But probably what was even more upsetting was that he actually had to pretend he didn’t love both of them most than himself. It was just stressing, and tiring.

But he had an image to maintain, so.

\- Is that an hickey? – Mandy exclaimed abruptly, pointing Ian’s neck with a giggle. Ian’s face colored up just a little, and he desperately forced himself not to turn around to look at Mickey’s reaction. He had told him to be careful, damn it.

He tried to act casual about it, raising his shoulders and smiling mischievously at Mandy. But she wasn’t taking any of it, obviously.

\- It’s that guy you talked me about? – she pushed him – the one you don’t know if he loves you or hates you but you are so into it you don’t give a shit?

This time, he just couldn’t help himself. In half a second his eyes met Mickey’s, who had his eyebrows so high raised his forehead almost disappeared, an idiotic grin all over his face. Ian felt his face burn, and turned over to Mandy again, a warning look in his eyes.

\- Could you leave it for when we are alone? – he whispered harshly. Mandy laughed of his deep mortification.

\- What, you think this assface cares about your love life? Mick, do you give a shit if Ian here has a secret epic lovestory which is not so secret since you can read it all over his face, and has hickeys on his neck and hasn’t been able to think or talk about anything else in the last year or something?

At that point, Ian really just wanted to die. Now and there.

\- It sounds fucking fascinating, Gallagher – Mickey, on the other hand, had the expression of a child on Christmas Eve.

Ian looked at him, horrified.

\- Oh, it is! Right, Ian? There’s this mysterious someone who is basically the worst choice ever, he’s mean and rude and apparently doesn’t give a shit, but he just can’t control himself from loving him, even if they had told each other it was just sex. But it’s fucking not! And he can’t find the courage to admit he wants more! He’s been fucking mourning about it for months…

\- Fuck, Mandy, just shut up about it already! I don’t wanna talk about it, okay? Go fuck my brother or something, we have to work. – Mandy looked at him like a second head has grown from his neck. She gave him the middle finger and without saying a word she stormed out of the shop, furious.

\- You are going to pay for that later, man. – Mickey commented casually, staring at his sister’s back.

\- Don’t. Say. A. Fucking. Word. I promise you, if you try to ever, and I mean ever, talk about what just happened, I’m gonna fucking kill you.

Mickey looked at him, unable to get that smirk off his mouth. Ian’s face was scarlet, his eyes fuming with humiliation and anger; Mickey felt almost sorry for him. Almost.

\- Yeah, yeah, man.

They stood in silence for a while, and Ian almost thought it was going to end there.

\- So, this person, uh. I bet he’s fucking handsome…


End file.
